Arch Demon Akibahara
Akibahara, more often simply referred to as The Arch Demon, is the primary antagonist of the early Convergence Series, and is the original creator of the Murder Games. Though he was the one who orchestrated the events of Shadow Over Gotham and the later subsequent Games, he wouldn't officially make a physical appearance until Monokuma Rising. His first chronological appearance was in Genesis as Diablo, who originated from the video game series, Diablo. Canon As Diablo, he was the leader of the Great Evils that ruled the Burning Hells. He was known as the Lord of Terror and was one of seven siblings who collectively made up the ultimate evil. Pre-Convergence With his access to earthly planes limited, Diablo sought increase his area of control to infinite lengths. Using his influence, Diablo escaped from Hell, and subsequently, escaped from the Dark Place, a dimension that houses the demonic entities of the multiverse. Diablo found his power limited now that he was free, and moving from universe to universe sapped even more of that strength. The Tesseract was originally intended to be used as an unlimited source of power, allowing whatever was connected to it to remain active indefinitely. Diablo learned of this device and sought to arrive in one of the universes where it existed so that he could use it to power himself. Diablo arrived in an incorrect universe and ravaged it in search of the Tesseract, but found he had used much of his power in doing so. With few options available to him, Diablo entered into a partnership with an influential man of that universe named Albert Wesker. Diablo assisted Wesker in reaching an alternate universe where the Tesseract existed. There, Wesker was to assist Diablo in creating an open gate back to his home dimension so that Diablo could exert influence over the alternate dimension. In this new dimension, Umbrella had seized control of the Tesseract and were under attack by S.H.I.E.L.D. as a result. They brought in men and women from across the universe using the Tesseract to assist them, one of them being the Albert Wesker who was working with Diablo. It was from here that Diablo and Wesker enacted a plan to use Umbrella to their own ends, though both entities were ultimately working to betray the other. Plot Involvement Genesis Diablo and Albert Wesker's plan involved convincing Umbrella to gather multiple individuals across the multiverse and essentially enslave them to help them in their cause. These individuals were secretly to be used by Diablo to exert his influence over and absorb them of their energy. Based upon ancient demonic games, Diablo concocted a cycle of death to give way to a flurry of negative emotions, which generated an energy that he uniquely could consume. Diablo didn't appear for the majority of the game, but subtly controlled the survivors as they made their way through the Umbrella facility. He confronted them before they could take back the Tesseract for S.H.I.E.L.D. and fought them in a battle that took place only in their minds. In the end, he was successful, but before he could make use of his new vessels and energy, Wesker betrayed him first by shutting down the minds of the survivors using the Umbrella technology in their heads. The group fell into comas, putting Diablo through great mental and physical strain. Shadow Over Gotham''' - Welcome to Silent Hill''' After losing himself and becoming the Arch Demon, one of the few memories he maintained was that of his partnership with Albert Wesker. He confronted the man after the aftermath of The Ties That Bind, who took advantage of the Arch Demon's faulty memory and resumed their partnership. Now that the Tesseract was back in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s possession, the Arch Demon could not waste his power in crossing dimensions. Instead, Wesker assisted him by being his agent of chaos who would assist in spreading his influence across the multiverse, though once again Wesker was ultimately looking ahead toward his own plans. A new Tesseract was eventually found, increasing the Arch Demon's power immensely. Infusing the Tesseract with his own demonic powers, the item became perverted, transforming from an Eternal Battery into an Energy Siphon. Using this "Siphoning Sphere," Akibahara absorbed the life force from a nearby sun, transforming it into a black hole from the strain, yet more energy came through from the other side. The Arch Demon increased his power in this manner, yet, as all the suns strong enough to sate the evil device's hunger were extinguished, he found that the item had begun feeding off of him. Requiring drastic measures to prevent himself from being eaten away by his own source of power, the Arch Demon began to scour the multiverse to find suitable sustenance to allow himself to maintain his strength. Knowing a reliable source of power being the fear brought on by the pain and anguish of sentient beings, the Arch Demon began to orchestrate situations in which many strong souls were brought together and forced to participate in events that would soon be dubbed Murder Games. Though Akibahara himself as appeared in a few events, these were only projections of him with a mere fraction of his immense strength. Akibahara appeared to high ranking members within The Order during its early days of inception and inserted himself as a revered being among the group. This was done in preparation for his manipulation of Claudia Wolf in order to orchestrate another Murder Game. Though Akibahara was the one who orchestrated the events of Shadow Over Gotham and Welcome to Silent Hill, he was not referenced by name, though his insignia made an appearance within Welcome to Silent Hill. Monokuma Rising Due to his rise to power, the Arch Demon sent waves across the multiverse. Groups rose up to oppose him, the principle of them being the Coalition. The Arch Demon sought to sabotage the group by sending a virus into their training program, kicking off the events of the ''Monokuma Incident''. Akibahara's insignia made an appearance during the event, and was finally mentioned by name, as his name was the password to a bunker in the event. The aftermath of the event is where he made his first appearance, observing that his servants Noob and Engineer had failed their mission. The Reapers' Game His insignia made an appearance along with what seemed to be an alternate form of Elsa under his control, but he doesn't make a physical appearance until shortly after the climax of the event, where he expresses disapproval in the failure of John White, berating his servant for his defeat before disappearing as abruptly as he had come, though his presence was made very real. Fusion Sometime before the events of Fusion, the Coalition member Revan would turn traitor and side with Akibahara, or so it seemed. Revan worked alongside Freddy Fazbear to orchestrate a new Murder Game at the Fuse Research Facility. Akibahara had created a human vessel for himself to appear at some point during the event, along with Sister Eunice and an incarnation of Chris Redfield that he had enslaved. While Chris had went off elsewhere, Akibahara and Eunice isolated and attempted to corrupt the likes of Cole MacGrath, Touma Kamijou, Naoki Kashima, Arya Stark, Nanami Yasuri, The Stalk, and Natalia, as well as revealing Ellie's past as a Traitor. However, before he could get very far, he and Eunice would be warded off with the efforts of Kirei Kotomine, wielding a weapon that warded off evil apparitions and beings known as the Seventh Holy Scripture. Akibahara reappeared in the epilogue, making himself known before Arya, who was grieving before Ellie, who had been rendered comatose by Cole MacGrath, who had revealed himself to be one of the undiscovered Traitors. He would persuade Arya to join him under the guise that she would get revenge on Cole, having her turn her back on the Coalition as a result. System Breakdown He made yet another appearance within the Gilgamesh facility, attacking the Survivors alongside his minions, the Noob and the Engineer. At the end, he would instantly kill all the participants, only for them to be saved at the last minute by Joshua. The Ultimate Game Acting as the primary antagonist of the event, he was a very prominent figure within the event. Though he had little actual presence within the event before the climactic battle, he did appear in the sixth chapter when he would be seen in a conversation with Albert Wesker. During the final battle, he would be weakened greatly when Shiki Tohno would use the sabotaged Ultimate Nullifier on him, reducing his size and power by quite a lot, rendering him vulnerable to the likes of Bayonetta and other fighters. He would finally die when Plutia, in her Iris Heart persona, would toss Shiki through the air at high speeds towards him, when Shiki would slice off a portion of Akibahara's arm and rendering him even more vulnerable to the onslaught of final blows that would come his way. With his death, the souls of those he would conquer would finally rest in peace, and the Coalition would stand victorious. Epilogue(s) Genesis Due to Albert Wesker's betrayal, Diablo was at risk of losing his mind and body. Due to their being one vessel he still maintained a connection with who hadn't been put into a coma, Diablo began assimilating Adam Eberhart's ego into his being, and have his ego be assimilated into Adam's, but to a lesser extent. Who he was before was essentially erased as Diablo became the Arch Demon. He eventually adopted the name Akibahara due to a faulty remembrance of one of Adam's favorite places: Akihabara. Character Relationships * Adam Eberhart - ''A character original to the Murder Series who debuted in ''The Ties That Bind. The pair shared a mental connection after the events of Genesis and many of Adam's mannerisms were adopted by the Arch Demon. * Albert Wesker - The primary antagonist of Resident Evil who also debuted in The Ties That Bind. Wesker is perhaps the Arch Demon's earliest associate, the two of them working alongside each other to further their own goals. Though the Arch Demon saw personally Wesker as his subordinate, Wesker believed the two of them to be equals. Gallery aki.jpg|Akibahara in his weakened form due to the effects of the sabotaged Ultimate Nullifier, as seen in UMG. I23Sqtf.png|Akibahara in his human form, as seen in Fusion, SB, and UMG. Trivia * Though he had only first directly appeared in ''Monokuma Rising'', Akibahara had been referenced beforehand in ''Welcome to Silent Hill''. * He was the very first overarching villain in the Murder Series, even though he had yet to be even mentioned by name until the fourth event. * In the multiverse in which the Convergence Series is primarily based, there was only one incarnation of Diablo that ever became the Arch Demon. * Despite technically being a rather popular character, the Arch Demon has generally received negative reception as a villain, being said to lack depth or dimension as a character, and criticism also aimed at his convoluted backstory, both of these factors resulting in retroactive efforts to "fix" his character, these efforts in Genesis being praised on the other hand. Category:Characters Category:The Ties That Bind Category:The Watchful Eyes Category:Welcome to Silent Hill Category:Monokuma Rising Category:The Reapers' Game Category:Fusion Category:System Breakdown Category:The Ultimate Game Category:The Order Category:NPCs Category:Masterminds Category:Genesis